1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to job processing apparatus and method for processing a received job.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, when a job is processed by a job processing apparatus such as a printer, a client terminal which requests execution of the job forms job data by using a device driver (printer driver). The printer receives the job data, analyzes the data, and executes the job (printing).
In this case, since the printer side cannot know by which printer driver the job data has been formed, there is a case where an image cannot be correctly reproduced depending on the printer driver used on the client side. Depending on the used printer driver, there is also a case where a function which is considered to be necessary for the administrator such as a function for managing the user who instructed the execution of the job.
However, in the related art, the user executes the job without recognizing by which driver the job data has been formed.
Such an apparatus which monitors an unauthorized access to the printer and which, when there is an unauthorized access, notifies it has been known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-128202). However, even if the received job data was formed by which kind of driver, the printer also executes the job.